Darkness & Light
by Naoko Natsume
Summary: Before Sephiroth went the fated town of Nibhileim. He met a beautiful Ancient woman whom would change his life forever. Rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: The Ancient Prophecy

The room was dark and on the right hand side was a small bunk bed with chocobo covered quilt sheets and a small red chair. The boy that occupied the room was only six but was very tall for his age. He looked in the small round mirror that hung lob sided on the wall. His long silver hair hung in front of his face. He sighed he really hated being here…Even more so since that day Professor Gast had left and that inexperienced man had become the head of the science department…He sighed. Sat back on his chair and picked up a maths book and began to read it.

Footsteps approached the room. He stopped reading and looked up. A tall man with a tilak in the middle of his forehead. He wore a black suit and his hair was swept into a ponytail. He had kind chocolate brown eyes.

"Sephiroth how are you today? I have good news you have a roommate. Kaede come on in do not be shy."

Tseng entered the room with a very small girl. Sephiroth starred in shock at the girl her face was covered in bruises and arms was just as bad. But what shocked Sephiroth more was the girl's eyes they where a deep midnight blue and that seemed to twinkle and her hair was so black that it was barely visible. He had never seen such dark hair.

"What has happened to her?" Questioned Sephiroth

"She has been ill for a little bit but is a lot better now. Sephiroth, Kaede is very special just like you and we want you too take care of her." Answered Tseng.

Sephiroth looked at the girl again she looked at him and he seemed lost in her eyes. He starred at her. He highly doubted that she was better she looked a real mess. However she seemed different somehow…Like him…Her eyes told him so.

"Who did this to her?" Sephiroth asked

"Why don't you ask her. Now am going to leave you both so then you can get acquainted. Do not worry Kaede you will be ok with Sephiroth"

Kaede held onto Tseng's hand and he quickly pulled away. He heard a soft "Tseng" from Kaede. He did not turn and just left the room. He felt awful taking the little girl into that room…Seen as he knew what she would have too endure…He still could not forget the images of her when the Turks had first found her. He entered the room above the children's bedroom. A man swung his chair round. He wore round rimmed glasses, a greasy black pony tail and a huge smile that highlighted his mad features.

The children continued too stare at one another. Only now Sephiroth had realized that Kaede held a soft purple and silver unicorn in her arms.

"Are you ok? May I ask what happened to you?" Asked Sephiroth.

Kaede looked to the floor "A very bad man…How old are you Sephiroth?"

"I am six and you?"

"I turned four last week"

Professor Hojo continued to watch the children on his monitor. He smiled as the children began to play the game Moogles and Chocobos.

"Hehehe this is simply perfect. Imagine how happy I was when you Tseng found a child that was covered in so much physical and magical abuse that should of died but she was healing herself! Then a couple of experiments to determine _what _she is. How happy was I when I crossed Ifaina's DNA with hers. Kaede is a pure blood Ancient! Hahaha and when Sephiroth and Kaede are both old enough I shall have them mate and then I will have the perfect sample! Hehehe I am simply a genius!"

"Professor no disrespect but what makes you think that…" Tseng got his usual feeling when he was around this man. He felt sick to the stomach.

"Mate? Hahaha after watching that inexcusable pathetic so called Professor Gast and Ifaina's video tapes. Apparently there was a prophecy that a girl with the darkest of hair…Apparently Ancient women have never had black hair…For that would be her mark for the Dark One…It seems that the Dark One or what the Ancients call Akkanta has already revealed himself I am pretty sure that he is the reason why she was so badly injured… This book has also been very helpful" Professor Hojo continued to watch the children and seemed to forget that Tseng was there.

"Oh yes my answer to your question Tseng when she grows she will simply be irresistible. Hehehe. Remember that you are young Tseng so your opinions do not count. You may return too ."

Tseng began to walk away feeling extremely ashamed and worried for what those tow children was going to endure at that madman's hands.

Professor Hojo looked down at the book of HEARTLESS. _"Yes" _He thought _"She is the one and Sephiroth is the one as well. I just have too get them prepared for Akkanta." _He smiled to himself after he finished reading HEARTLESS he would read the next book LOVELESS.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE HEARTLESS ANGEL**

It had been a couple of days since Kaede had become Sephiroth's roommate. Sephiroth was confused and amazed by the girl. It was clear to him that the girl had suffered physical and magical abuse...Abuse no that was the wrong word...Torture would be the correct word. Yet she did not cry and it was clear to him she was in extreme pain. Then there was her being whenever she spoke which was rare it calmed _his _inner being and when she looked at him he left naked and that nothing he could hide from her.

This made him uneasy around her and found it difficult to talk to her. Yet he wanted to be her friend more than ever.

"Kaede you still have not told me who did this to you...Was it your father?" Sephiroth had heard many stories from his personal trainers that people in the slums was so poor they had become mad and desperate and some people had become so desperate had resorted to violence to innocent people or even their own family.

"A bad man not my daddy he loves me very much and I will never tell you his name because if I do he will appear and eat your soul." Kaede whispered.

Sephiroth stared at the girl with his mouth wide open and then he smiled weakly at her.

"_Poor thing she has been tortured so badly and created a bogeyman to escape her memories. She has no hope living here. Whatever Hojo has in mind for her she will crack." _Sephiroth thought sadly.

"_You think I am weak I am not and you think I am mad I am not. Believe me whatever Hojo has in mind for me it will be nothing compared to what he did to me and lastly he is not a bogeyman he is the bringer of darkness."_

Sephiroth stared in complete shock Kaede was sat on the floor playing with her unicorn teddy bear. She had not spoken to him. The words he had heard was in him mind. Yet there was no doubt that she had spoken to him through his mind.

"What are you?" He asked his voice barely audible.

Kaede looked up at him and their eyes met for the first time they had both sneaked looks at one another but never looked at one another at the same time. Sephiroth stared at Kaede determined not to show fear or to break his gaze from her.

"I think you should be more worried about what _you _are" Kaede replied.

The room was decorated with great lavish and expense. A huge chandelier hung down directly in the middle of the massive oak table.

"_What was Father thinking? This room looks so tacky and what's that smell?"_ The young boy thought.

"Ahh Rufus my boy! You know you have no business in our meeting room. Get out at once."

Rufus quickly jumped of the chair and stared at his father with pure hatred. He was only four but in that little time of his life darkness had begun to grow in his heart. A darkness that often came too him in his dreams that always had his father being brutally murdered in some way and he would wake with a big smile on his face and then disappointment that it was just a dream and not reality.

"Maybe one day all this will be yours but I shall not hold my breath especially with all your training and grades are going. Not to mention you're too soft." A nasty smile played on President ShinRa's face as Rufus left the room.

"Good afternoon Mr. President. God what is that awful smell?"

ShinRa turned to see a medium height woman with bleached blonde hair tied up in a bun. A satin red coloured dress that showed of her best assets her huge breasts that he had just paid for. She had her hands on her hips and was looking up at the ceiling. He had the sudden urge to grab her and throw her on the table and take her there but the moment had passed as the dumb witted head of the space department Palmer was entering the room followed by the head of the urban development Reeve.

"If everyone could take their seats I have a lot to be getting on with." ShinRa said irritably. "And where are Heidegger and Hojo?" He demanded.

"Heidegger is on his way I have just seen him and as for Hojo I don't know where he is." Reeve answered.

As if on cue Heidegger waddled in and bowed his head at the president and then took a seat.

"I see Hojo is going to be late as usual. So let's get the meeting started. First things first Scarlet does your department need any more funding?"

"_Stupid slut only got the job because she's good at sucking the president off. She's just got a boob job we all know who has paid that for her...I used to have all the influence now that dumb bitch it taking it away from me..." _

Reeve looked at Heidegger and knew what he was thinking three month ago Scarlet had become the head of the weapons department and the president listened and sided with her whenever there was disagreement between the heads of departments and never questioned her about extra funding. Before that Heidegger had been the presidents favourite. Or so he thought. What Heidegger did not realize that there was one man in the whole of ShinRa that held the most power and that was Hojo. If he was gone ShinRa would fall. That's why he got everything he wanted, was excused for being late to the meetings and was never questioned about his experiments not even to the two innocent children he held captive.

"Sorry I am late hehehe I have been rather busy" Hojo entered with his back bent and his arms twisted behind his back.

Scarlet frowned as ShinRa's attention completely left her and was focused on Hojo.

"That's ok professor. Do you have any more information on the girl...I believe her name is Katie? And how is Sephiroth?" ShinRa asked.

Hojo smiled ShinRa was deeply interested Sephiroth. Why wouldn't he be? After all a lot of money and time was going into Sephiroth to be the prefect soldier but Hojo would not reveal everything about him nor would he with Kaede. Yet ShinRa knew this and he knew Hojo held all the cards.

"Sephiroth is fine his intelligence level is of a ten year old child and only six!" Hojo felt pride well up in his stomach and the president and the head of the departments could see it in his eyes. "I am told he is also doing excellent with his training far better than they could have imagined. By the way ShinRa her name is Kaede not Katie...There is so much about the Ancient culture we have yet to learn but she is well and a lot better from when Tseng and the Turks had found her"

"I still would like to know how on Gaia she got into that state and lived! I have never seen such a badly beaten child." Said ShinRa.

"For one when we ask her who did it to her she says she will not tell us his name as he will appear and eat our souls. There are many Ancient books that speak of this phenomenon. They speak of his power and say to even look at him you will turn to stone. He was supposed to be a god that God of all, whom the Ancients name Alleriues matched his power. Yet this god became corrupt and evil and fell from the sky and was given a new name. A name that the Ancients do not speak off and it says in the book that we humans call him the devil."

Everyone in the room had fallen silent and all eyes were on Hojo. Just the way he liked it to be the centre of attention. The only thing that could be heard was the raspy breath of Heidegger.

"Hojo you can hardly believe that the devil has come on Gaia beaten up a child...And even if the gods and the devil existed why would he beat up a child I mean from what you have just told me the Ancients believed his power to be beyond power he could just kill her and then take over Gaia." ShinRa looked around he felt the four walls closing on him and if this was true his hard work had been for nothing. This god would take his power and then he would suffer a very painful death.

"It is just a fairytale sir" ShinRa looked at Scarlet and nodded feeling stupid that he thought that this "god" might exist and reassured that everything he held in his power was his and no one would take that from him. He smiled at Scarlet.

"Fairytale? Yes indeed more than likely it is. However the Ancient book says that the god would be one day weakened nearly upon death by a girl with hair so black that it would be barely visible. Apparently the Ancient women never had black hair and there would be one born who would vanquish all evil and you say beaten ShinRa? She was not beaten no she was tortured and from the looks of things for a very long time. But before you all question me. Please watch this." Hojo pulled a remote out of his right pocket and pressed a button. The huge screen in front of them turned on and Hojo moved so everyone could see and sat down. Reeve looked and starred shocked. A very small girl was sat on the floor covered from head to toe in bruises. Her eyes were covered by a black cloth that was wrapped around her head.

"_Hojo was right her hair is darker than anything I have ever seen"_ Reeve thought stunned.

Then his mouth dropped open there was something tied to her arm counting down...Reeve jumped to his feet and banged his fists on the table.

"MR. PRESIDENT YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Reeve screamed.

"Calm yourself Reeve she will be fine" Hojo replied and he did not move nor look at anyone in the room his eyes fixated on the screen.

ShinRa's face paled and said "If Hojo says she will be ok she will be fine."

Reeve did not have chance to reply as he heard a huge "bang" from the screen in front of him and saw gushes of blood and the girls right arm fly off. Yet more startling was she did not cry nor did she wince in pain. She started to crawl to her arm that had been blown off and picked it up with her left arm and stuck it to the open wound. Reeve heard a "squelching" noise and saw the arm was reattaching itself to the open wound. Then Kaede began to move it as if nothing happened.

"I have a lot of work to be doing so I shall return to my laboratory" Hojo stood up and walked to the door but before he left he added. "If we are to go off what the Ancients deeply believe we have found ourselves a very very powerful specimen." He left without another word.

Everyone sat in silence before ShinRa broke that very silence.

"We have seen a lot today that quite frankly has excited and shocked me to the very core. Meeting adjourned."

Scarlet was the last to leave before she felt an arm hold on to her arm.

"We still have to discuss your funding for your department Scarlet let's go to my office and discuss the matter over some wine." Scarlet turned and smiled at the president.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE GIRL THAT SEES AND HEARS ALL**

It had been a couple of days since ShinRa had held a meeting with the heads of the departments. First he had become concerned of what Hojo had told him. A fallen god that had become corrupt, then he began to believe it was nothing more than a fairytale until he saw the little girls arm blown apart. She showed no pain nor did she cry. She simply crawled and picked it up and it re-attached itself. ShinRa had tried to get more information from Hojo but the scientist simply ignored his calls. Even though he did not like to annoy the professor he knew he had to take matters into his own hands.

Tseng walked down the well lighted white lobby. The ShinRa inc logo was everywhere. He sighed he really wished that Veld had given a different member of the Turks. He already felt incredibly guilty and knew things were only going to get worse. Tseng sighed shook his head and entered the room.

Under the sheets Kaede began to stir, she yawned and sat up and then turned to her left Sephiroth was sat on the small chair in the corner. He was pretending to read _GUIDE TO MATERIA AND HOW TO BECOME A MASTER. _ His eyes were locked on Kaede. She took no notice pulled the sheets off and went into the bathroom. He sighed and watched her walk away. It had been three days since she had joined Sephiroth as his roommate. Her bruising had been terrible to the point Sephiroth thought it would take forever to heal. But already her pearl coloured skin could already be seen. Though he did not know what she was he had become incredibly concerned for she rarely ate and when she did it would result in her vomiting. Worst of all at night she rarely slept. She hated the dark and would sit upright and would constantly look around the room.

"_What is the thing that she is so afraid off?" _Sephiroth thought.

"The less you think about it the better."

Sephiroth turned Kaede had emerged from bathroom and was dressed in a small blue dress. He stared at her stunned.

"What is he Kaede? And..." Sephiroth stumbled.

"I am an Ancient and stop asking me about _him._"

"What's an Ancient?"

Kaede simply stared at him. Her deep midnight blue eyes staring into Sephiroth and once again he felt naked. He decided he would not back down this time and stared at her back.

She continued to stare "Tseng is on his way."

Tseng entered the room and the two children were stood in front of one another and did not break their gaze as he entered. Tseng stood there confused. "Right you Sephiroth as you well know today is the day I take you to explore Midgar and the president wants you to come as well Kaede."

They both broke their gaze from one another and stared at Tseng. Things were not going according to plan Hojo was not going to be pleased.

As they walked slowly behind Tseng, Kaede looked around ShinRa infantryman was everywhere. Men and women in business suites walked around up to their usual business. They walked past a building that had words lit up in red _LOVELESS. _Wherever they walked the iron clad ShinRa building loomed over the city. Kaede had to keep covering her nose the city stunk beyond belief that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Sephiroth I am sorry for being mean. It's just that everything and everyone is so noisy it is hard to think and it really does not help that Gaia is in pain and constantly moaning you are the only person I trust." Whispered Kaede so quietly that she was barely audible however Sephiroth had unnaturally acute hearing but he knew somehow she knew this.

He continued to walk looking down the ground and replied in the same barely audible voice. "Kaede can you hear _everything? _You knew Tseng was coming to collect us way before he came and the planet is in pain?"

Kaede stopped looking at the ground and looked up and looked at Sephiroth emerald cat like eyes and sapphire blue eyes locked into one another.

"_I feel so alone Sephiroth all I want is to tell you everything but I am afraid and yet you are the only person like me. Your soul and heart makes me feel safe." _Kaede thought.

"I promise I will always be here for you Kaede and tats a promise." Sephiroth whispered.

Kaede stopped walking and the colour drained from her face. "You can read my mind?"

Sephiroth looked at her and realized that she had not spoken nor had she entered his mind he had entered her mind. She smiled and threw her arms around him. Stunned Sephiroth did not understand why she was happy that he could read her mind nor could he understand why he all of sudden he could read her mind. He slowly reached down to the girl and put his arms around her.

Tseng stopped walking and looked stunned at the embracing children before they barely spoke to one another and now they were hugging one another... What had he missed? "Come along children."

Sephiroth and Kaede looked at Tseng and slowly let go of one another and continued to walk down the moderately busy street. Before Sephiroth could speak to Kaede, she abruptly stopped walking and began looking around.

"_Grandpapa help me! Where is he_?" Thought Kaede

_Tick_

"Kaede?" Sephiroth looked at her confused.

_Tick_

"_The ticking I can still hear it. I need to find him before it's too late..."_ Once again Kaede thought.

_Tick_

"Kaede?" She ignored Tseng and continued to look around. Across the road a thin blonde haired man with burgundy coloured suit stood at the crossing waiting for the traffic to stop.

_Tick_

"Are you alright Kaede? Tseng had bent down in front of her.

_Tick_

"Tseng we need to help that man."

Tseng's looked in the direction that Kaede was looking in; she was looking at a thin blonde haired man across the road. Tseng recognised the man he was helping the head of Urban Development Reeve. They were both working on the construction of the upper plates of Midgar. He looked at Kaede confused. Her eyes were locked on the man across. He then shook his head and stood up.

"Come along children."

_Tick_

Tseng began to walk away. Sephiroth stood still and looked at Kaede confused. A well built man with honey coloured skin with a black beard and peculiar looking arm walked quickly past Tseng. The traffic stopped and the people began to cross the road.

_**TICK...**_

"TSENG!" Screamed Kaede.

Tseng turned to see a well built man holding a knife covered in blood he spat on the thin blonde haired man's face. He looked at Tseng and dropped the knife and fled the scene with two ShinRa infantrymen closely followed behind him. Tseng looked agrt the children whom were covered in blood.

"_She knew what was going to happen."_ Tseng gaped in horror.

Sephiroth stared down at the lifeless corpse. The blood was still dripping down the man's throat. Three ShinRa infantrymen had joined Tseng had quickly spoken to him and now was bending down at the man.

"Come along you two." Tseng stuttered.

Kaede stood still. "But Tseng Daniel needs our help."

"_Daniel Faraday that was his name...How did Kaede know this?"  
_

Tseng wanted to go he grabbed the children and began to walk. Kaede turned to the lifeless body. Above the body was three ShinRa infantrymen and somebody stood behind them that they did not see. He turned to Kaede.

"_All I wanted to do was help the people in the slums...What is my family going to do? What's going to happen to me? Am I really dead?"_ He turned to Kaede his eyes wide with fear.

Before Kaede could reply Tseng continued to pull her away.

"_HELP ME!" He screamed._

Kaede heard countless of screaming, echoing and shouting The noise was ringing in her ears, she ft incredibly warm and the noise grew louder. Her eyes began to close and she dropped on the floor.

"Kaede!" Sephiroth shouted.

Tseng bent down at her and stared shocked at the black liquid that streamed down her eyes.

Professor Hojo was very angry and he stormed into the president's office.

"Why have you allowed the children to go out without my permission?"

"As you know Sephiroth goes out every week and I want the same for Kaede I need hem well socialised not a couple of maniacs that will snap. That is why I have decided I am going to send them to ShinRa academy."

Hojo's jaw dropped. "You are going to send two perfect specimens to an academy that teaches a bunch of children that was kidnapped by the Turks. Sephiroth is my son I won't allow it."

"These children you look down upon are the future of this company. And as for Sephiroth you sealed his fate and any parental rights since you gave him up to the JENOVA project not to mention the boy hates you. The experiments will continue but not as regular and both will be trained in combat. Ah, Tseng how did your outing go?"

Hojo turned around and saw he Turk had entered the room.

"Everything went fine until there was an incident a man named Daniel Faraway was murdered in front of the children." Replied Tseng.

He looked at the president who did not look shocked in the slightest.

"Ah yes he was the man who wanted to make the slums better, can you imagine the cost? Well at least we have gotten rid of that little problem and can concentrate on more important things. Shame the children had to see it." He added dryly.

Hojo turned to Tseng "What did the girl do?"

Tseng looked to the ground and then looked up. "She fainted when he man was killed."

Hojo nodded, turned and began to walk away with a big smile on his face.

"_Heehee Tseng I can see right through you. Things are about to get interesting very interesting indeed heehee and no one can stop me._"

**Author's notes: very sorry for the late update been incredibly ill. The next chapters are going to get darker. Please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE BLACK CAPED WOMAN**

As if possessed or in a trance Hojo stared at the computer screen without looking down at the keyboard he mindlessly punched in letters. He didn't even notice that a very tall woman stood behind him.

"You sent for me professor?"

"Ahh yes Serena I need you to do a little task for me. ShinRa has began taking more interest in my most special specimens he seems to want them to have a life...How foolish this man is..."

"But professor I am your junior assistant not a nursemaid." Her voice was extremely raspy and croaky it seemed every word she spoke caused her pain. Hojo who had his back to her turned around and looked into her eyes directly. "Serena you are such are disappointment you should be thankful that I took you under my wing. If I say you are too look after my most special specimens you will do it, if I say you jump out of the sixty ninth floor of this building you do it...I am making myself clear?"

When Serena did not respond Hojo frowned and launched forward pulling a needle from his inner lab coat pocket and stabbed it into Serena's throat.

Her dark chestnut brown eyes widened in pain and she tried to pull Hojo off her but he was too strong.

"Serena?"

"Yes Father." She croaked.

Hojo pulled out the needle and before she fell Hojo launched his fist in her face. Making Serena falling to the ground. "You don't deserve to call me that your such a disappointment! Now go and look after my very very special specimens and try not to fail me and keep me constantly informed."

Hojo took his attention away from Serena as her heard footsteps approaching. Serena stood and went to the far side of the corner wall and stood there. Tseng shortly entered with Sephiroth and Kaede.

"You asked for them professor?"

"Ahh yes Sephiroth I am very happy to see you today. It has only been a week since your last IQ test and it has grown beyond imagination I am very happy with your progression."

Serena grunted in the corner, Hojo did not look up but continued to look at Sephiroth who was glaring at him. "_The boy truly hates me."_

He frowned and turned his attention on Kaede who was glaring at him in equal measure. "Hello Kaede my dear you are a very clever little girl to aren't you? Now me and Dr. Zayla have few questions for you I thought you'd feel more comfortable if Sephiroth came with you." She did not reply but continued to glare at Hojo. He quickly broke gaze from her..._If what the books say is true..Better to be safe than sorry._ Hojo thought. "Now if you two take a seat." Hojo gestured to the two chairs behind them. Both of them just stared at Hojo and did not move.

"Sephiroth please don't be hard work." Tseng said strictly.

Sephiroth turned his head and looked at Kaede and she looked at him. A couple of minutes of silence and both of them starring at one another. Kaede nodded and followed Sephiroth's lead as he sat down.

"_Did they? No I am imagining things but the books say..." _Hojo's trail of thought was broken as a very muscular man with very long blonde hair entered the room. He took a seat next to Hojo in front of the children, Tseng stood behind the children and while Serena still stood in far corner of the room.

"Now Kaede we need you to answer these questions; as you well know you are very special and these abilities you have can help us help the planet. You'd like to do that wouldn't you Kaede?" Hojo asked. Kaede did not reply she just simply starred. Hojo began to feel very angry.

"Kaede why won't you help us? All we want to is help." Barked Dr. Zayla.

"Is that why you strapped a bomb to my arm?" Kaede retorted.

"We simply needed to do that because we have found out you can heal miraculously your blood has proven from tests that can heal many things we found incurable, you could save million of lives. Wouldn't you want to do that Kaede?" Dr. Zayla replied.

"The spilling of our blood that is a high price. _He _learnt that."

Hojo had not spoken but had simply watched the conversation beteween the two and watched Sephiroth to see if he would react to the conversation. Sephiroth did not react nor did he seem shocked. It was like he knew what was going to be said and as for Kaede...Hojo was fascinated by her but also creeped out by her he felt vulnerable something he had not felt in a long time. He felt naked he felt she knew every bit about him and he didn't like it..

_TICK..._

Kaede's eyed widened and she began looking around and then looked at Dr. Zayla. Sephiroth quickly looked at Kaede.

"When you say _"he" _do you mean?"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Screamed Kaede. She covered her eyes and Tseng bent down in front of her trying to calm her down. Sephiroth's eyes was wide with shock and was staring at Dr. Zayla. Hojo looked from the screaming girl to Sephiroth. He grinned "_Yes say it Zayla...You have been hiding a lot from me." _Sephiroth's eyes averted from Zayla and starred at Hojo.

_TICK..._

"What Akkanta?"

All light went from the room. Kaede screamed. Sephiroth quickly grabbed Kaede in effort to try and calm her. But then a man's voice began screech in pain that rang through Sephiroth's ears. The lights turned back on and was laying on the floor drenched in blood he was breathing but it was very shallow. Tseng starred in shock. As Dr. Zayla reached out to Hojp. Flame erupted all around his body, burning him to death. Sephiroth starred down at the lifeless corpse his skin had melted away and turning it in nothing more than black skeleton remain. Sephiroth looked at Kaede black liquid was streaming down her eyes as she began to fall back Sephiroth caught her. He looked up at Hojo and glared at him. _"You knew this was going to happen he was just a puppet to you." _Thought Sephiroth.

Tseng quickly hurried towards the children and was about to pick Kaede up until Hojo said: "I really wouldn't do that Tseng, the girl's abilities have reacted in a negative way." Hojo took his eyes of Sephiroth who was still glaring at him. Hojo was sure that if he was a bit older Sephiroth would of attacked him. He walked over and bent over Kaede. He removed a handkerchief from his lab coat pocket and began wiping the black liquid from Kaede's eyes. He put the handkerchief in a test tube that was in his pocket. "Hmm this seems to be the same consistency of the Lifestream...Could it be the Negative form of it that the Ancients have talked about? If so then this girl really is her.."

Tseng sighed the madman was rambling on to himself. "Professor please allow me to take the children. The body...The children have already witnessed a murder a week ago and now this...This is cruel." Tseng felt the urge to be sick again as he looked at the body he quickly covered his mouth with a handkerchief.

"You are so naïve Tseng. Death will follow these two. They are simply going to have to get used to it. Especially Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's eyes turned a very vivid flame and he stared at Hojo. Tseng's mouth dropped and looked on between Hojo and Sephiroth. Serena turned her head and looked on the situation. "_What are these __children? What happened to Dr. Zayla? He died for saying a name? I want to leave." _Thought Tseng.

"You are not using us anymore." Spat Sephiroth. Flame erupted on his hands Sephiroth aimed it at Hojo.

"Stop this at once Sephiroth! Because if you don't I will make sure you never see Kaede again." Hojo said angrily.

Sephiroth slowly put his hands down and the flame died down. "Take them too their room Tseng and make sure Kaede has plenty of rest. And you Serena take 's corpse to my other lab."

As Tseng began to slowly pick Kaede up and nervously grab Sephiroth by the shoulder. Hojo turned away wioth a evil grin on his face. "_You have been keeping a lot from me Sephiroth you can you the power of the fire element without the use of materia. What else can you do? And you and Kaede can you both really read each other thoughts? Well this is just guess work but I know away I can prove it. After all Sephiroth you have just proved to me you care about the girl. This is going to be a most wonderful test hehehehe."_

**authors notes: I just read this chapter last night and realised it need cleaning up and a bit more adding. The other chapters will be cleaned up as well. Chapter 5 almost done. Pretty please read and REVIEW!**


End file.
